One Night Stand
by the bean25
Summary: Lindsay's friend the ballerina hooks Don. Flack, Lindsay, OC. One shot- enjoy!


--I don't own any CSI: NY characters. This is just a brief one-shot, a thought I had. I need to somehow get away from writing stories that have Flack as the main character but he's my fave what can I say. Anyway, enjoy and review please!!

Lindsay felt her phone vibrate from its place in her small clutch purse on her lap. She dug it out and looked at the message. She shook her head then smiled slightly. As she put it back she returned her gaze to the stage. The ballet rendition of "Romeo and Juliet" was just starting. The young woman she had come to see came across the stage. Lindsay had met Kelly a couple months before when they shared an elevator in their apartment building before Kelly moved. Kelly was in a ballet company and invited Lindsay to come and see her performance.

Danny slid into the seat next to her and kissed her cheek. He apologized for being late then focused his attention onto the play in front of them. When the performance was finished Lindsay got up from her seat, taking Danny's hand. They made their way through the crowd to the backstage area. Danny opted to wait outside the backstage door while Lindsay went back to get Kelly.

Kelly was wrapped up in a robe and sitting at a vanity removing make-up. She saw Lindsay in the mirror coming toward her.

"Hey," Kelly stood and hugged Lindsay. "What did you think?"

"You were so great. So, you wanna go celebrate?" Lindsay asked her.

"Yeah, and you know what sounds really good?"

Lindsay looked at her confused. "What?"

"Pizza, I haven't had pizza in months."

"Well, pizza it is. Danny's outside come on out when you're done."

Lindsay joined Danny where he was waiting outside the backstage area. They engaged in some small talk as they waited. Kelly came out a few minutes later in a blue dress.

She pulled on a sweater. "So, what did you think, Danny?" Kelly asked.

"Uh," Danny looked down.

"You were bored, huh? I told Lindsay not to make you come."

"Hey, I didn't want to come alone," Lindsay interjected.

"You were really great, though," Danny responded.

"Thanks." Kelly smiled.

They made their way outside of Lincoln Center and to the curb where they hailed a cab. Danny's phone rang and he talked as he sat against the right passenger door. The cab pulled in front of the pizza parlor they had chosen. The girls slid out one side and Danny handed money to the driver as he got out.

The pizza parlor wasn't crowded and they easily found an open table. A waitress brought a pitcher of beer over to the table after they ordered it. After they all decided on a pizza they let the waitress know then they began their conversation over their drinks. Don walked over to them and sat down between Danny and Kelly.

"Hey, I'm Kelly," she told Don as she offered him her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. You're the ballerina, right?"

Kelly laughed and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, that's me." She turned to Lindsay and shook her head.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothin'," Kelly looked at her friend and smiled again.

When they were finished, the four of them made their way out to the street to say their goodbyes. Danny and Lindsay grabbed a cab to take them to the East side of the city. The couple got in the car and left Kelly and Don on the sidewalk.

"You want me to get you a cab?" Don asked her.

"Actually, I just live up on 72nd and Broadway, I think I'll walk."

"You want some company?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Sure," Kelly replied.

"Lindsay and Danny came to see you perform tonight, didn't they?"

"Yeah, it was 'Romeo and Juilet.' Poor Danny was probably bored out of his mind."

"He didn't tell you that, did he?"

"No, but I'm not stupid, I can tell. You guys seem pretty close. I bet you all have fun working together." She pulled her sweater tighter.

"Yeah, we do. Danny's been having a hard time lately, but he's getting better. Lindsay's been the best thing that's happened to him."

"She's great. I'm glad we met, and I think she was happy to make a friend outside of work especially a girl."

"It's not all bad working with guys a lot."

Kelly smirked. "Honestly, I'll take working with guys over girls any day."

"How is it being a ballerina?"

She giggled the same as she had the first time he had said it.

"What?"

"No, it's just people don't say ballerina very often and it just sounds funny when you say it." She looked up at him and they exchanged a smile. "I like it. I've been doing it since I was in elementary school. Now, though, it's not really as important as it was before. I do it more because I like it, and not because my mom wants me to."

"She wants you to do it?"

"Well, she pushed me a lot when I was younger. Then when I got into Julliard I finally had to tell her to back off, especially since I had actually made it by then." She sighed. "I'm boring, let's talk about something else."

Don thought before he replied. "So, how about those Yankees?"

Kelly laughed. "They're doing pretty good, huh? That game against the Indians was pretty intense; I was on the edge of my seat. Well, not really but you get the expression."

Don stopped walking.

Kelly turned to look at him with a confused look. "What?"

"You're into sports? Will you marry me?"

She laughed. "Let's walk some more and I'll think about it."

"Sounds like a plan."

When they got to Kelly's building, they stood outside for a while. Suddenly they were in the right light for Don to notice to the small stud she had in her nose. Don lightly brushed away the hair in her face. Kelly took his hand.

"Do you ever think that when two people meet that the attraction can be so strong you just don't want to say goodnight?" Kelly said quietly.

"Was that an invitation?"

She laughed then took his hand. She unlocked the front door then they made their way up the stairs. They got to her apartment and she hesitated.

"I'm not easy, just so you know."

Don laughed. "You don't seem like it, really." He leaned down and kissed her passionately and she was against the closed door.

Kelly threw her arms around his neck and caressed the back of his neck with one hand. "I'm making a worthwhile exception right now." They both smiled and he leaned down to kiss her again.

When inside they were kissing and walking around the apartment. The apartment was dark and they were running into the walls and the dresser. Kelly giggled as he hit the wall again.

"You ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

It was a matter of minutes before the clothes were in piles on the floor. Don was halfway on top of her, kissing her neck when his phone rang. He groaned and grabbed it from where it had landed on the floor.

"Do you have to go?" Kelly asked.

"No, it's just Messer." He threw the phone back onto the floor then resumed his kissing.


End file.
